Control ZimxReader
by ShutUpAndDrive
Summary: Straight-up hard-core lemon. Rated M for a reason.


Zim's long alien tongue slid slowly up your neck, tracing small circular designs in the exposed skin as he worked his way up to your jaw. The feeling was as foreign to you as your taste was to him, and you were grateful for the time he gave you to get used to the slick organ that traversed ever closer to your mouth. It was an amazing feeling, really - different, but not at all unpleasant. Everywhere that his tongue crossed left your nerves on-end; the trail his delicate motions made left every bit of touched skin with an electric aftershock when the alien muscle moved on. A small shiver passed over your body as his tongue reached the soft skin on your lips. There, it hesitated, sliding gently across your mouth in a back and forth pattern before his own lips encompassed yours.

The weight of his body had you pinned to the bed beneath you, and odds were you couldn't escape from him even if you'd had the slightest inclination to. Still, one hand was wrapped protectively over the back of your neck while the other had a tight grip on your hair, almost as if he was worried that you might disappear if he didn't keep you in his grasp. He pulled you deeper into the kiss, your warm breath mingling with his as you opened your mouth to give him better access. Goosebumps aligned themselves on your body as his tongue swiftly took advantage of the opening. The same electric feeling from before entered your mouth with it as Zim mapped out everything he could, his head tilting and changing positions to give him the best contact that he could get. It was intoxicating. A low groan escaped the back of your throat, which soon morphed into a slight whimper of disappointment as he pulled away just enough so that your lips were barely touching.

"What you did...Is that what hyoomans do when they like something?" Zim asked, his voice a seductive tone that you'd never heard him use before. You nodded with an almost invisible flick of your head, your mind spinning and almost dizzy from the remnants of the kiss. You heard what sounded like an almost inaudible humming behind the Irken's small smirk as he moved his mouth from yours to beside your ear.

"I wonder what else makes you do that...," he whispered, one of his hands untangling itself from your hair and beginning to slowly trail itself from your jawline downward. His other hand remained possessively around the back of your neck. He nibbled at the shell of your ear before pulling away far enough so that he could look into your eyes, anticipation of your reactions translating into desire in the magenta spheres. Your eyes stared obediently back into his as one of his fingers traced down the center of your neck, and then down to your collarbone, and passing farther down. The tank top you wore offered little resistance to the alien.

Your back arched a bit involuntarily under his foreign touch, but that did nothing more than encourage him. His finger was gentle; it was simply the strangeness of his skin texture sliding across yours that made it such a strange feeling. You couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly, although you knew its presence as clearly as you knew that Zim was the one who caused it. It felt almost like a knot in your stomach that suddenly twisted tighter when the Irken brushed across one of your breasts. Instantly your body tensed.

"Zim...," you said suddenly, your tone a mixture of shock and something more that the alien picked up on immediately. Zim's finger stopped its downward trend.

His eyes flicked down to the position that he had stopped in. Taking in the sight of your partially exposed chest, he figured out the probable anatomy pretty fast. His gaze returned to your eyes as he slid his finger across your left breast, watching with satisfaction creeping onto his face as a small grunt escaped your lips.

"Yes...?" he asked, a honeysweet vibration in his voice.

"That's-s -" your breath caught in your throat as his hand settled over the chosen area and slowly began to caress it. "...sensitive...," you finished with the end of an exhaled breath. The smirk he gave you made your heart pound harder than it already was, and the knot in the pit of your stomach clenched tighter.

"Is it?" he questioned with the tone of someone who knew the answer perfectly well. His caressing roughened a bit, his grip tightening a few times to which you responded with a deeper grunt the harder he held. Zim soon deemed your tank top as no longer needed, as it was getting in the way. His hand slid to the bottom of your shirt and began to work it off of you. You helped him he best you could, and before you knew it, the article of clothing was on the ground beside the bed. However, disappointment and a bit of confusion met Zim's eyes as he stared down at yet another piece of clothing that was obscuring his view. His head tilted to the side for a moment, before he got to work trying to undo your bra. You watched him with a bit of amusement as the alien struggled with the advanced technology that was preventing him from getting what he wanted. After a few seconds of this, you decided to give him a hand before he gave up and vaporized the whole thing. You reached behind your back and undid the clasp for him, and he rapidly tore the obnoxious bra off of you and sent it off with the tank top. When he looked back to you, you could almost see his hesitation, thinking that there was something else he had to fight with, but this feeling was quickly replaced with a flame of desire when he was rewarded with nothing but your bare skin.

His hand returned to your breast, this time getting more aggressive with his motions.

"Nnh...Z-Zi-ngh-Zim...," you muttered, arousement growing in your voice that did little to make him want to be gentler. His fingers kneaded the sensitive area roughly, which was making the knot in your stomach get tighter. However, it was when Zim's mouth opened and he allowed his tongue to fall to the neglected breast that your senses went crazy. It felt like electricity had suddenly been shot straight through your system, and God...

It felt so great.

His mouth soon followed his tongue's path and his lips worked themselves across the area that his tongue explored. He experimented with you, seeing what kind of delicious reactions he could get out of you with the different ways he approached it. When his teeth gently clamped around your skin, you couldn't hold back a long and luxurious groan from the pleasure that spilled into your system. You felt a shiver go through his body, and the humming in the back of his throat doubled in volume. Oh, he liked this.

Your back arched into every movement he made, pressing your body as close to him as you could. Pleasure was beginning to come to you in waves now; the knot in your stomach getting hit by every single one. It was the most amazing thing you'd ever felt. Suddenly, his teeth bit down roughly into your skin.

"AAUGHHH!" Your hand flew to Zim's antenna before you knew that it had, the painfully pleasured shriek you let out causing the Irken's humming to raise a few notches, before his face switched to complete shock as your hand wrapped around one of his antenna. He froze abruptly, his now-wide eyes shooting up to meet yours. At any other time you may have been concerned that you'd hurt him, but with lust beginning to pound in your heart, thinking had become quite a challenge. Your thumb rubbed lightly on the thin antenna, and his reaction was more than you'd thought you would get.

The humming in the back of his throat rose exponentially. His eyes flickered in sheer pleasure, the satisfaction behind the magenta orbs overcoming any pretense of shock that he'd had. The Irken moaned in bliss, which made the desire in your heart ignite with a greater passion than before. You watched him with half-lidded eyes coated in enjoyment.

Your hand grasped the antenna tighter, before releasing it, and then tightening again with an almost pulse-like pattern. Your other hand reached up so you could lightly trace your finger across the other antenna. Zim's body trembled with incoming torrents of pleasure, and the humming went up a few notches. His eyes closed completely as he tried to handle everything that you were doing to him. Your fingers stroked the thin appendages, twirling them lightly as Zim's hands clutched the sheets around you tightly, the hand he'd kept around your neck having to relocate under the strain. Grunts escaped his lips as you continued, his frame trembling harder and harder. When you began rubbing one of his antenna between your index finger and your thumb, the Irken's mouth fell open and his tongue hung out, drooling slightly under the immense pleasure you were putting him through. The humming continued getting louder and Zim's responses to your motions continued getting more lustful until you lightly twisted his antenna and quite suddenly ground your hips against his. The alien let out a deep moan that sent your heart racing double its normal speed as his magenta eyes opened just a crack. The sheer thirst and desire in those eyes almost shocked you with how intense they were. He wanted you, he wanted you so badly, and he was going to take you the second you weren't crippling him with lust.

With your eyes full of seduction and a glint of danger in them, the pleasureful haze that had settled over your mind decided to make the Irken work for it.

Before Zim could react or prepare himself, you shoved him to the side and quickly pinned him down to the bed. He struggled to regain position at the top, but gripping one of his delicate antenna between two of your fingers was enough to make him tremble too much to put up a valiant battle. With Zim watching every movement you made with eyes that were mentally devouring every part of your body, you straddled him between your legs and positioned yourself on a /convenient/ area of his lower anatomy. You felt something pulsing beneath you, but you forced yourself to ignore it. As much as your body was beginning to ache for him, there was something about that desperation in his eyes that made you want to torture him as long as you could. You had no doubt in your mind that it would make it so much sweeter in the end.

You pressed your hips down onto his, swaying your hips side-to-side a bit in a sensual way that you could tell, from the "Uhn..hnnng..agh.." that was coming from him along with the humming raising in pitch, was driving him crazy. His eyes became slits because of what you were doing to him, and it seemed like nothing but sheer willpower kept them as open as they were. His body was shaking in restraint.

Slowly, you unfastened the button on your jean shorts, unzipping the zipper in a painfully slow way. The Irken couldn't take it anymore; he really couldn't, but the passion behind your desire was tinted with just the slightest bit of sadism that made his struggling turn you on like never before. He attempted to sit up and clutch you in his arms so he could throw you back down where you belonged and do what every cell in his body was telling him to, but the second he lurched forward, you had your hand wrapped around his antenna, and he fell back with his muscles going limp.

"Ah-ah-ah...," you said, wagging your finger at him as though he was a naughty child. Your voice was husky, and you heard his humming rise in volume again when you spoke. You were so cruel, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't loving every second of it.

When you finished with the zipper, you rocked back on your hips and swung your feet up to the side so you could get the shorts off in Zim's clear line of vision. You did so as slowly as you did the rest, not ceasing the small lap dance you were doing for him. To the Irken's infinite bliss, you soon cast your shorts off to your tank top and bra, turning back to straddle him once more with another article of clothing out of his way. A shudder of anticipation coursed through his body as lust continued to build in his eyes, the humming rising in direct proportion to it. Pressing down on his hips with your own, you drew a deep groan from Zim's throat. Your frame carefully descended on him, and soon your soft lips lingered just above his. When he moved forward to collect the kiss, you simply moved back, and when his hands reached up for your body, you simply pushed them back down to his sides. The Irken writhed beneath you, trying to get enough leeway to push you off so he could get what he wanted, but you had him locked down very well. If he seemed to be getting too much headway, a quick stroke to his antenna put you right back in domination.

Zim moaned your name, a strained note in his voice that asked you why you were doing this. You only smirked, before leaning next to his ear and whispering the word, "Beg."

To this, Zim instantly shook his head, staring you in the eye as you backed away to look at him. Indignation and pride surfaced beneath his magenta oculars, but they were washed out so quickly by desire that they hardly could be considered as having appeared.

"I...I am Zim, and Zim-doesn't...beg," he said between heavy breaths as he struggled to contain himself. The pleasure you'd put through him was like a drug, injected straight into his heart. He didn't have enough willpower to keep his hands from trying to take your body in their grip, much less enough willpower to fight back for his pride. Taking one of his thin antenna between your five fingers and twirling it between each of them was enough to make him shudder before closing his eyes, going limp as his body attempted to process all the electrical impulses his nerves were sending him.

"Oh, but you want something...don't you?" you asked with a seductive voice, you yourself almost drowning in all the passion that was clenching your stomach. Your hips slid roughly across the pulsing object in his lower regions, causing you both to let out a small groan. Your eyes barely flicked open, and Zim couldn't even try with you manipulating his body as well as you were. "You want something...why don't you...tell me what you...want...Zim?" you asked, breathlessness overcoming you stronger than before as your heart pounded ever-harder.

Zim twitched beneath you, his mind fighting a losing battle with his physical impulses. He wanted you so much. The human species can't even hope to understand the powerful nature of an Irken's desires, as it surpasses anything that the human body is even capable of replicating. You had no idea how much torment he was going through, not being able to have you with your body right there on top of him. It was infuriating, and it was cruel, and it turned him on even more which made it all the worse. It wasn't a question of willpower anymore. This was a fight that you were playing dirty, and it was working. The sexual tension was pounding Zim with enough force to make him practically unable to think. His body acted before his mind could say otherwise.

"I want...you..." he breathed. You knew you'd really get it for those three words that you'd forced out of him, but your mind was hardly able to comprehend that far into the future. You were coming close to your breaking point. If you didn't hurry, you would give in before you had a chance to enjoy his desperation. With a dangerous smile and eyes overflowing with lust, you tipped your head to the side.

"Oh well," you said bluntly, before getting off of him and scrambling off the bed. The Irken's eyes flew open in shock, but the amazement didn't paralyze him for very long. You made it maybe five running steps towards the door before the invader had you slammed into the wall, his metal spider-like legs extended from his PAK and pinning you. Two of the metal 'legs' had your arms pinned, while two others held your legs, and the last two were on the ground to keep Zim in place. Your feet hovered maybe six inches off the floor. Zim's arms had you pinned at the shoulders, and his eyes had a malicious streak through the torrent of desires that churned beneath them. Fear was something that you probably should have felt, trapped as you were in the clutches of this Irken invader. If you had all of your faculties functioning as they should have been, you just might have. But the fact remained that the amount of foreplay you'd endured and caused had left you utterly without a thought in mind but being taken by Zim. Desire was the only thing that directed your actions, and desire wasn't scared to get what it was after.

Zim didn't waste a moment this time around. He'd had enough of this playtime, and he wasn't giving you another chance to drag it out. He was at the limit of his restraint and he /needed/ you. If he'd been capable of thinking any more than you were, he likely would have tormented you as harshly as you'd done to him. But revenge was something that he would get later. Right now, he was going to take what he'd been fighting to get since the night began.

The Irken ripped the sole remaining article of clothing from you, not even bothering to take it off gently. He tossed it behind his back and stripped himself down quickly as you watched with growing anticipation. In only a few moments, he was down to nothing but his green skin. Your eyes drifted down to his lower regions out of curiosity. His erection was certainly alien, but resembled human parts enough to not be completely foreign. However, Zim didn't give you much chance to get used to the sight.

Without hesitation, the Irken slid himself into you, causing you to gasp loudly as your eyes widened, before crashing closed in pain. He pushed himself in as deeply as he could, causing tears to form in your eyes as you bit your lip. Zim didn't seem to notice. He paused for a moment, however, and allowed you to get used to the feeling of him inside of you. You squirmed around in his grip as you tried to find a comfortable position. While it may have looked similar to a human's parts, it felt just as foreign as anything about Zim. It hadn't looked so large when you'd seen it, but it felt massive while it was inside of you. With his hands clasping your shoulders so tightly, you could feel him trembling with excitement, and you knew he wouldn't wait long. Luckily for both of you, you didn't have to. When you twisted around for half a moment more, you felt the erection hit your G-spot. You stopped squirming immediately.

"Right there...," you half-moaned, and Zim made no argument about complying. The Irken pulled out until only the tip remained, and then he slammed himself back into you, causing you to yell in complete pleasure. Foreplay had been fun, but compared to this it was nothing. The electricity that you'd felt from his touch was only amplified, shooting through your nerves like an energy shot. The knot in your stomach was insanely tight now, and your heart was pounding in every place but your chest.

Zim continued this relentlessly, pulling out and then shoving himself back in. He used his spider legs to propel him forward with more force. You were pinned against the wall, and he took you roughly, without any mercy that he might've shown you before. You were his, and you'd been a naughty possession.

"Ungh...Zim..hnngh..Y-yes..Ahg...uhn...harder...ba by, zim, harder!"

This and much more came streaming out of your mouth as you began to reach your climax. It felt so amazing. He felt so amazing. This was pure bliss for both of you, and neither of you planned on denying it. The humming in Zim's throat had reached an insanely high volume. The knot in your stomach was clenched so tight you didn't think you could stand it anymore. Just when you thought you were going to die from the pressure, your release came and you shrieked with pure and unbridled ecstasy. The shriek ended with his name, and his release followed soon after. He buried himself deep inside of you with a long, deep, luxurious moan as the humming became akin to a low purr. The Irken pulled himself out of you, and took you gently in his arms before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

Neither of you bothered to get up to return to the bed. Both of you were too spent to move very much at all, really. You snuggled into Zim's chest, feeling his arms wrapped around you as his spider legs retracted into his PAK. He pulled you as close as he could to him, and soon you were both soundly asleep on the floor.


End file.
